Nebula Aikatsu! Season 3
Nebula Aikatsu! Season 3 ( 星雲 アイカツ！ シーズン 三 Nebyura Aikatsu! San no shizun) is the description of the third season of Nebula Aikatsu!. Description Its the season 3 of Nebula Aikatsu!,with new brands,new songs,new stages and the introduction of three new characters. After the huge Nebula Girls Special Live Festival's success,more girls was inspired to becomes idols and especially three girls: Seiko Barahara (who make a brief and cameo appearance in the movie),Eriko Nakagawa and Angela Kanazumi. With a new system: the Revolution System a system based on special clothes and with new appeals and a new system of fever and with new premiums the new year of our high level idols will debute with new girls in the main team. With also a new unit reuniting the three top idols choosed by everyone: Miku,Sophie,Pauline and Mia who are claimed to form the best top idol unit called MoonStarsPlanets & Meteors who is the current top idol unit. New Characters *'Seiko Barahara' *'Color': Light Grey *'Type': Elegant *'Brand': Working Girl *'Mascot': Elebi *'Instruments': Cello,piccolo *'School Dress': Grey Stardust Coord *'Aura': Black and red glass hearts,black and golden sparkling roses,circle shaped golden decorations,black,purple and white diamonds and golden sparkles. Seiko is the first girl of three main girls and make a brief appearance in the movie and it its last performance. After that she practiced during three days before going to the Nebula Academy, she was determined to become an idol and trained hard to pass the exams for becoming an idol. She later meeted the Headmistress: Mitsuki Hatsune who gaved her her Aikatsu phone,her school dress cards,her cards binder and her mascot: Elebi. She meeted a lot of persons especially Eriko Nakagawa and Angela Kanazumi who she later formed a unit with,they last becomed friends and are always practicing together. Seiko is said to be hardworking, serious and easygoing,she's really calm and patient,her type is elegant ,her brand is Working Girl based on business woman and elegant clothes,her mascot is Elebi. *'Eriko Nakagawa' *'Color': Blue-green *'Type': Feminine *'Brand': Japanesque Button *'Mascot': Femi *'Instruments': Gottan,hocchiku *'School Dress': Blugreen Stardust Coord *'Aura': Japanese flowers, japanese motifs fans,japanese red and white lanterns,transparent golden moons,japanese motifs fans and clouds with wind. Eriko is a novice geisha (maiko) who is studying arts,dancing and historical japanese events in a private school reserved for girls: Japanese Royal Court Private Girls Academy where's she has everyday after school a geisha formation. She is a really elegant, feminine and gentle girl who loves arts and dancing,she learn oriental painting,dancing,music,cosmetics and make-up,she's a girl who usually speaks in a Kansai-Style and is very shy. She likes tea and always drink tea,she lives in a japanese household and learn dancing with her mother and kimono dressing, she decided to become an idol after she quit her private academy to transfer to the Nebula Academy. She was inspired by Pauline who is inspired by many japanese and mainly chinese folklore and revealed in an interview than she also was a geisha in China and inspired her idol dream. Eriko form a unit with Seiko and Angela called Tri-Angels,she is a feminine type idol her brand is Japanesque Button a brand based on japanese kimono/dress clothing,her mascot is Femi *'Angela Kanazumi' *'Color': Pink-purple *'Type': Cute *'Brand': Fancy Angel *'Mascot': Kyukyu *'School Dress: Pinkurle Stardust Coord *'Instruments': Chime, synthetsizer *'Aura': Yellow and pink and yellow and purple double colored feathers,yellow,pink and purple glass hearts,pink flower petals, yellow,pink and purple flower wreaths,pink ribbons and golden crowns. Angela is a novice idol who appeared with Seiko and Eriko and also transfered from a school reserved for girls: the Guardian Angel Girls Academy,a school where girls learn good manners, floral arts,baking,classic dancing and fashion. She's a very fashionable girl and aspire to become the first cute model and love fancy things,she love wearing a lot of fancy accessories with her clothes and like creating accessories or cosmetics,she want to create her proper line of cosmetics and fancy accessories both called Angelic Fancy Cosme and Pretty Fancy. She always train modeling and her passion for fashion came both from her fashion lessons and her fashion sense,she likes creating fancy accessories with a lot of pearls, pink,purple or golden diamonds, pink ribbons or golden crowns,she really love princess like angely like things. She love baking and she create beautiful and delicious cakes who are all full of pink and purple, her friends said than her pastries are like her: cutie,fluffy and pink, she also like floral arts and painting she decided to become an idol after finishing her second year in the Guardian Angel Girls Academy. Angela is the third member of Tri-Angels,her type is cute,her brand is Fancy Angel based on angely-princessy clothes,her mascot is Kyukyu. New Brands Heavenly Moon Its a star type brand,it is full of dress with feathers and sparkles and long drapes and golden accessories who remind goddesses' shiny outfits. With a lot of long drapes,golden decorations,jewels and a moon theme it is searching to make you like an angel coming to earth. Its Miku's favorite brand. Preciosa Rosa Its a sexy type brand,its based on elegant,flamenco and jewellry brand with a lot of black lace,roses, butterflies and jewels. It is a passioned brand with purple-ish, red-ish or black colors with a flamenco theme and red,it is searching to make you like a sexy and elegant flamenco dancer. Its Sophie's new brand. Victorian Pirate Maiden Its a cool brand,based on pirate and military lolita,with a lot of victorian styles mixed with gothic and vintage fashion. A brand with a lot victorian-gothic styled brand with always that marine/navy style,its an ancient brand (created from about 100 years) and based them on victorian fashion. Its Éléonore's favorite brand. Candied Princess Its a cute brand,based on sweets with a lot of cakes,candies or chocolate themed motifs and a royal and princess theme. It has a lot of frills,silks,ribbons and sweets with a lot of royal sweet princess clothing and a sweet little angel theme. Its Flora's favorite brand. Summer Solstice Its a pop brand,its based on beach and summery themed brand with a bit of street-wear clothes,it really concentrate on summer clothes. Inspired by american teenages' fashion and casual clothes,its based on casual and street-wear clothes teenages wears at night and the summer and beach clothes teenages wears on day at the beach. Its Cindy's favorite brand. Blooming Legend Its an ethnic type brand based around traditional chinese clothes, with theme around traditions and flowers,with a lot of floral prints and a bit of moon theme its a brand who search to make you like a blomming flower. Its Pauline's favorite brand. Nocturne Lady Its an elegant brand,based on luxurious and elegant clothes with gorgeous jewels,luxurious clothes and elegant clothes. Its a brandwho search to make you like a girl wearing gorgeous and passionated girl on the stage with a incredible aura. Its Sora's favorite brand. Fairytale Bouquet Its a feminine brand,its based on fairy and feminine brand based on fairies and princesses of flowers and golden vines. It is searching to make you like a fairy princess flying on the stage with a flowered scent aura and sparkling petals. Its Sunny's favorite brand. Papillon de Nuit Its a rock type brand,based on punk style clothes with a lot of thorned clothes with chains,belts,leather or spike studs. With a lot of rock inspired clothes with a western theme it is searching to make you like a beautiful butterfly who represents the rockness who is in you. Its Mia's favorite brand. HOLLY DarkMoon Its a gothic brand who is based on gothic clothes with a bit of a ''urban theme with a lot of leather and chains. Always based on witches with a touch of vampire magic it will make you like a bewitched idol showing her magic on the stage. Its Kagami's favorite brand. Jump 2 The Stars Its a sparkle type brand with a lot of fantasy clothes with a lot of golden stars,fancy accessories with a bit of space touch in. It will make you jump high in the sky with a magical touch in your aura,with a sparkle in the brand. Its Lumia's favorite brand. Angely Dreamy Bride Its a star type brand based on beautiful wedding dresses,with a lot of sparkles,white roses and white and blue dresses with angel wings. It want to make you shine with the allure of an angel with a heart full of love. Its Miyuki's favorite brand. Black Velvet Its a sexy type brand,based on luxury with dazzling jewels, elegance and luxury. Its a brand who wants to make your elegance and beauty being noticed by everyone with you showing your incredible beauty. Its Tsubomi's favorite brand. Fantasia Ribbon Its a ribbon type brand,its full of sparkles and ribbon wich also have a touch of fantasy and a big touch of love. With a plenty of ribbons,sparkles and frills it will make you like an angely and lovely girl wich everyone would notice. Its Ayuki's favorite brand. Working Girl Its an elegant type brand,based on business woman clothes with an elegant and mature look with a bit of sexy in. It is drawing in the pureness of your heart with matureness and elegance it will appeal to the gorgeous feeling you have and is luxurious. Its Seiko's favorite brand. Japanesque Button Its a feminine brand,based on japanese clothes with japanese flowers motifs,bright colors and a feel of royalty. With a lot of kimono dresses and elegant and cute accessories it is searching to make your feminine side showing up. Its Eriko's favorite brand. Fancy Angel Its a cute brand,it is very lovely with a lot of fancy accessories,pink colors,tiles and a plenty of golden crowns and angel wings. Used by girls who want to show their cuteness and their lovely side to make them adorable to impress everyone. With a lot of girly things it will fill your wish to be the cutest idol ever. Its Angela's favorite brand. New Stages *Moon Island Stage *Flare Rose Stage *Outer Space Stage *Sweet Dream Stage *Solstice Beach Stage *Wild Jungle Stage *Nocturne Cruise Stage *Flower Paradise Stage *Night Rock Stage *Gothic Sky Stage *Stardust Stage *Mermaid Sea Stage *Champagne Bordeaux Stage *Girly Ribbon Stage *Night City Stage *Japanese Lake Stage *Angely Fancy Stage New Songs *Wish (Miku) *Flare Heart (Sophie) *Computer City (Éléonore) *Afterglow (Flora) *Pon De Beach (Cindy) *Wild Life (Pauline) *9:02 p.m (Sora) *Spring of Love (Sunny) *Night Love (Mia) *Holly Moonlit (Kagami) *Coloring (Lumia) *Tears (Miyuki) *Gold (Tsubomi) *Worker (Seiko) *Nadeshiko (Eriko) *Pretty Angel (Angela) Revolution System A system whose concept is,the idol is wearing a Premium Dress and at a moment when the idols's aura and her dress start sparkling an aurora in the color of the idol grew around her and her Premium Dress change to a Revolution Premium Dress. The dress changes and is more detailed and have more accessories and is changing,it has in fact three revolutions: the revolution,the ultra revolution and the final revolution wich is the latest revolution. Features *Revolution Dress - Its a premium dress who evolute and change during several performances and the wings and the dress all change. Its a system who only applies to Premium Dresses and have three revolutions: revolution,ultra revolution and final revolution. *Revolution Appeal - Appeals based on the revolution system and change during the revolutions of the dresses. *Revolution Fever - An a appeal like feature who is used when the idol enter in stage. Trivia *Seiko was the only new character who featured in the movie. Category:MikuHatsune145 Catzgory:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Season 3